1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices and more particularly to outboard motors including hydraulic tilt and trim assemblies.
2. Related Prior Art
It is known to pivotally connect a swivel bracket to a transom bracket for pivotal movement of the swivel bracket about a horizontal tilt axis and from a lowermost running position through a trim range and a tilt range to a fully tilted or raised position. It is also known to pivotally connect a tilt cylinder/piston assembly to both the transom bracket and the swivel bracket and to employ a trim cylinder/piston assembly which is supported by the transom bracket and which includes a rearwardly extending trim piston rod that is releasably engageable with the swivel bracket for receipt of thrust therefrom during forward propulsion when in the trim range.
A known hydraulic assembly includes a hydraulic fluid reservoir defined by a downwardly opening, cup-shaped reservoir member. The reservoir member defines a generally cylindrical cavity adapted to contain hydraulic fluid, and the lower end of the reservoir member has therein a circular opening with a cross-sectional area substantially equal to the cross-sectional area of the cavity. The lower end of the reservoir member is seated on a hydraulic manifold with the opening in the lower end of the reservoir member communicating with a passage in the manifold. The reservoir member is secured to the manifold by a plurality of bolts. An O-ring surrounds the opening in the reservoir member and is clamped between the reservoir member and the manifold.